La Chica Del Otro Lado De La Puerta
by Pixielinson
Summary: Harry es un maestro de primaria que por las noches se convierte en un frío asesino de jóvenes prostitutas, un día cuando mataba a una muchacha en una calle de Londres, Hermione, una joven prostituta lo ve. Summary Completo INSIDE!


Summary:

**Harry Potter es un maestro de primaria que por las noches se convierte en un frío asesino de jóvenes prostitutas, un día cuando mataba a una muchacha en un calle de Londres, Hermione una joven prostituta lo ve, a Harry se le cae una placa perteneciente a su mascota donde viene su teléfono, direccion, nombre. Al otro día Hermione busca al maestro diciendo que es su "hermana" y quedándose de ver en la noche en un centro nocturno donde también se prostituyen muchachos, después de esto se va generando el amor y el romance entre estos dos personajes carentes de una persona que los amara.**

**Bueno pzz aki, con una historia. Necesitaba escribirla... pero no se preocupen, no tendra muchos capitulos.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—¡Abran la puerta!

Harry ignoro el ruido y los gritos de los hombres afuera y abrazo aun más fuerte el cuerpo, aun caliente, de la chica. En la cama y rodeado por la sangre que salía de ella, susurro su nombre:

—Hermione…—la voz estaba llena de dolor.

La puerta se abrió con ímpetu y entraron dos tipos. Ambos trabajadores de Draco.

—Es… esto… es…—murmuro Zabini aterrorizado.

—¡¿Qué estas haciendo? —grito Nott, mientras empujaba a su compañero y se acercaba para ver mejor la escena.

Harry los ignoro y no se movió. Se mantuvo inmóvil con Hermione a su lado.

Nott toco el cuello de la niña durante unos segundos y luego retiro la mano, temblando.

—¡Esta muerta! —chillo lleno de rabia y miedo. ¡¿Qué les haría Draco? ¡Habían cometido un error! —¡¿Tu la mataste?

Señalo a Harry con un dedo.

—¡Que molesto eres! —dijo por fin el moreno, acariciando los suaves cabellos ensangrentados de la niña— ¡Cállate!, vas a despertar a Hermione…

—¡Cállate tu, imbécil! ¡¿Qué pretendes hacer con ella?

**«Te quiero»** pensó el moreno en dirección a Hermione.

Rápidamente ambos hombres le arrebataron el cadáver de la criatura de sus manos. Harry se sintió vacio… y sintió miedo, terror de que no volvieran a estar juntos.

—¡Devuélvanmela‼ ¡Es mía‼ ¡HERMIONE…!

Ella… ella no estaba muerta.

**∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷:**

—_«El peligroso asesino de varios jóvenes en Londres acaba de ser arrestado…» decia Rita Skeeter mientras señalaba hacia donde traían al hombre, esposado y con la vista baja. «Es un profesor de escuela primaria llamado Harry Potter…»—_

**«¡TE QUIERO, HERMIONE‼»**

Condujeron a Harry hacia el tribunal y afuera, los reporteros gritaban.

—_«¡Ahí esta! ¡Miren, ya apareció! —grito una mujer._

—_¡El asesino acaba de salir! —grito otro hombre._

Harry no hizo caso de ellos y siguió con la vista gacha.

—_¡Manténganse alejados! —dijo el policía._

**HARRY**

**Cada dia los inútiles periódicos y reporteros en sus trajes recitan esas inútiles palabras.**

_El asesino conocido como "Blind Man" ha sido capturado. ¡Lo vemos! ¡Un helicóptero se lo esta llevando…!_

**En mi loco mundo, tu eras la única que era la mas fea…**

_Un hombre y una mujer están frente al cadáver de la chica. Ambos sollozan de manera triste._

—_Si, ella es nuestra hija…_

**Y la única…**

—_¡Ah! ¡¿Por… por que ha tenido que pasar esto? —gritaba la mujer, destrozada._

**… que era la mas hermosa.**

…

**La verdad no contada…**

_En la serie de asesinatos de el "Blind Man" la última victima ha sido una niña de catorce años de edad. Hermione, al igual que las demás victimas, pertenecían a una casa de prostitución femenina…_

**Este mundo encierra una única verdad.**

Baje del helicóptero y volví a escuchar sus gritos molestos.

—¡Tu! ¡Asesino! ¡Da la cara!

—¡No eres humano!

**¿Por qué lloran desesperadamente?**

—¡Nunca pensé que una persona así viviera cerca nuestro!

—Había oído hablar de este tipo. Se decía que no era mala persona… nadie sospecharía que fuera así.

**¡Lo tengo!**

Los flashes de las cámaras seguían disparándose.

**«Aquí hay muchas luces… y el sonido de la multitud… oh… ya se… ¡Es carnaval!»**

_Flashback_

—_El carnaval es tu verdadera madre… Harry…_

_El pequeño niño tomaba un cuchillo._

—_¡No me miraste nunca en vida! ¡No me mires ahora que estas muerta!_

_Agarraba una cinta. Y le tapaba los ojos al cadáver de su madre. Y la apuñalaba._

_Fin Flashback._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**

**¿Algun pequeño review para mi?**


End file.
